makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Hasbro/Hollowfox Humanoidverse
Hasbro/Hollowfox Humanoidverse is a Japanese-American mixed media franchise and shared fictional universe created by Aaron Montalvo and consisted of some crew from animated series and film blockbusters and sleeper hits, It is a collaboration with Hasbro Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Hollowfox Entertainment, Kadokawa and Aniplex. The name is a pormanteau of "Humanoid" and "Universe" which involves humanoid versions of non-human creatures, such as animals and robots. The universe is inspired by the DC/CW's Arrowverse, DC Extended Universe and Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is consisted of television shows, comic books and film series. Consisted of franchises as of now, like Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku, Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy, Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X, RBSU: Rebelle Soul Ultimatum and Transformers: CrossAnthrophy. Background It started with a mixed media franchise for Harmony Unleashed called Anthro Bunraku, released in 2012 with both a comic book series and an animated series. The comic book series ran from 2012 to 2015 with Aaron Montalvo and Devan Star in charge of the comics, the same as the animated series, who was developed by Montalvo and MLP writer, Meghan McCarthy, with Rob Renzetti and Joss Whedon as story editors (latter after season 1), and executive producers for the show and animation overseen by Titmouse and Japanese studio Trigger. It kickstarted after the success of the crossover film of Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls by expanding it with an alternate reality version of the latter, despite ending the animated Anthro Bunraku television series. It is planned that Non-Harmony Unleashed related spin-offs, with Littlest Pet Shop (as called Blythe X), Transformers (as called CrossAnthrophy), Nerf and FurReal Friends (as an original story with the name Rebelle Soul Ultimatum) and it will share the same universe as Anthro Bunraku and Equestria Campus Supremacy. It will have easter eggs, and crossovers with the shows they share the universe with, as well as crossovers with Steven Universe, The Simpsons and Total Drama. As of December 2015, it is confirmed that RBSU will take place in the future, and it will be started after the end of CrossAnthrophy, Blythe X and ECS. However, RBSU kickstarts with a prequel miniseries with a story written by Montalvo, Chris Morgan, Justin Lin and Brandon Auman. Series Films The films based on the shows from the Humanoidverse will be distributed by Ivanna Hollowfox Motion Pictures Distribution (a distribution division of Ivanna The Movie) and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures with the four major studios handling co-distribution with MGM and IHMPD. Hasbro Studios, Allspark Pictures, Kadokawa and Aniplex will collaborate with the films. Paramount owns the rights to distribute the Anthro Bunraku films, Fox owns the distribution rights to the Equestria Campus Supremacy and the Barbie Mason and the MoonDreamers films, Warner Bros., which has a partnership with MGM, has the distribution rights to the Blythe X films and Universal Pictures will have the distribution rights to the CrossAnthrophy films, since Steven Spielberg was interested of having a DreamWorks distribution deal with Universal, as well as ReBelle Soul Ultimatum film rights with Universal and Legendary Pictures. In 2015, Montalvo is interested in having a crossover movie, as similar to Justice League and The Avengers with Orion and MGM independently distributing the film. It has been confirmed to be named "Humanoid Squad". Hiroyuki Imaishi and Ki-Yong Bae will direct the movie at Trigger and Studio Mir with Damon Lindelof writing and producing the movie with Montalvo. Kadokawa and Aniplex licenses the rights to distribution for the Japanese release of the films. Wikis *Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy Wiki *Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X Wiki *Rebelle Soul Ultimatum Wiki (Coming Soon) *Transformers: CrossAnthrophy Wiki (Coming Soon) *Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku at the HU Wiki Category:Franchise/Series Category:Shared universe Category:NaruIchi97 Individual Shows Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series